Server-managed electronic money, a prepaid virtual currency, is a settlement unit in a commodity transaction on the net.
A customer desiring to make a payment with server-managed electronic money purchases unique identification information, that is, a prepaid number, in an entity shop such as a convenience store in advance. The prepaid number is endowed with a specified amount on a server. Such a prepaid number is marked on a printed sheet (voucher or valuable instrument) and then delivered to a user.
Afterwards, the customer inputs the purchased prepaid number in an input column set on a settlement screen in the commodity transaction on the net. BY the input, the prepaid amount endowed to the prepaid number is paid for a commodity transaction. That is, purchasing a prepaid number is equivalent to purchasing a right for paying with virtual currency.
When a prepaid number is sold, a sales processing apparatus such as a POS terminal acquires the prepaid number from a server, prints the prepaid number on a sheet medium, and issues a voucher (valuable instrument) on which the prepaid number is written.